


I Bet My Life

by Miryel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Introspettivo, Random - Freeform, Song fic, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, amo questa canzone, avevo voglia di angst, piccini
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scelta impone, sempre, una rinuncia. E Tadashi Hamada ha rinunciato, sta rinunciando, e sempre rinuncerà e finché sarà per Hiro, che lo farà, ne varrà sempre la pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet My Life

_.I BET MY LIFE_

 

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_   
_I know I let you down, didn't I?_   
_So many sleepless nights_   
_Where you were waiting up on me_   
_Well I'm just a slave unto the night_   
_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_   
_Remember when I broke you down to tears_   
_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_   
_I gave you hell through all the years_

 

Passi felpati, delicati e morbidi come il cotone, riconoscibili solo da un orecchie ormai avvezzo ad ascoltarli.  
Il fruscio della coperta che gli scoprono la pelle e il fagotto infreddolito che gli si stringe addosso, come se svanire da un momento all'altro sia l'unica prospettiva possibile e quello sia l'unico modo per far si che ciò non accada.

  "Hiro".

Non succede sempre che il più piccolo si esponga a quel modo, ma quando accade Tadashi non sa mai che dire.   
Ha paura di dire troppo, o troppo poco. Ha paura di ferirlo, o di deluderlo.   
Tutta colpa sua, pensa; se fosse più trasparente, se fosse disposto più spesso a mostrare le sue debolezze, ora lui non starebbe lottando contro se stesso per capirlo.

  "Niente".

Niente? E quando mai c'è qualcosa...   
Non gli ha nemmeno chiesto che ha, e lui ha già preventivamente risposto alla domanda, dimostrando di essere più avanti anche in quello.

  "Vuoi parlare un po'? Anche di altro, se vuoi, non necessariamente di quello che t-".

  "No" sospira Hiro, accoccolandosi di più contro il petto di suo fratello. "Voglio stare così e basta".

Ha bisogno di questo. Due braccia che lo circondano e gli assicurano di essere lì con lui e di non abbandonarlo. Di una mano che gli carezza i capelli - sempre spettinati e lunghi che non vuole proprio tagliare. Di sentire il petto di suoi fratello respirare contro il suo orecchie, come a rassicurarlo che lui, a differenza di altri, non lo lascerà mai.  
Tadashi dal canto suo non ha mai fatto altro che promettergli che non lo lascerà mai solo, che sono una famiglia, che non importa il luogo e il tempo, loro due saranno sempre uniti nel bene e nel male.  
Hiro non glielo ha mai chiesto, di rassicurarlo a quel modo, ma Tadashi sa che vuole che lui lo faccia, perché è l'unica famiglia che gli è rimasta ed è compito suo, ora, crescerlo.  
E Hiro vorrebbe che durasse per sempre, quella piacevole sensazione di casa, che percepisce ogni volta che sono insieme.

  "Non te ne andare" mormora, poi si morde le labbra.

Tadashi sbuffa divertito.

  "Io non sto andando da nessuna parte!".

  "Intendo mai.".

Mai? È una promessa troppo grande, quella che Hiro vuole sentirsi dire. È una promessa che può essere rotta in un battito di ciglia, in qualsiasi istante, anche lì per lì.   
Anche senza volerlo, anche senza che lui se lo aspetti; e le motivazioni sono talmente tante che a Tadashi fa male la testa solo al pensiero di cercare di elencarle.

  "Hiro, posso solo tentare di non deluderti, provare a non separarci mai, ma promettertelo non posso… e non dipende da me, lo sai.".

Il più grande a volte pensa che per quanto Hiro sia la persona più intelligente che conosce, persino più dei suoi professori del liceo, sa che in quanto a capricci e richieste impossibili può dire con certezza che sia un adolescente in piena fase ormonale, e che l'ingegno, in quel caso, è messo in atto con difficoltà, perché parlano in contemporanea cervello, cuore e spirito ed è così difficile tener testa ad una triade simile…

  "Lo so che non puoi promettermi di restare sempre accanto a me, ma almeno promettimi che proverai a farlo con tutte le tue forze".

Tadashi rimane per un secondo spiazzato. Alza le sopracciglia e arriccia le labbra, prima di sospirare impercettibilmente.

  "Questo lo sto già facendo".

  "No," esordisce Hiro, e il fratello non può non notare una punta di risentimento nella sua voce. "Questo non è vero" conclude, affondando la testa nel pigiama dell'altro,  come se volesse entrargli dentro e farsi inglobare per sempre.

 

_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_   
_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_

Tadashi sa che è vero, e lo è dannatamente. Sa che sebbene in passato ci abbia sempre provato, ora non lo sta facendo più.  Si sente così egoista, eppure non può fare a meno di pensare un po' a sé, adesso come adesso. Ha da poco finito la scuola e le migliori università lo vorrebbero tutto per loro, e lui non può far altro che gongolare di fronte all'idea che, malgrado non sia il più intelligente tra i due, rimane comunque brillante e richiesto.  
È una delle pochissime soddisfazioni che si è potuto prendere da quando è rimasto orfano, e la sensazione che prova di orgoglio è meravigliosa, anche se l'idea di dover scegliere una università lontana chilometri gli fa perdere il sonno e gli fa contorcere le budella per il senso di colpa.  
Non ha fatto altro che mentire a Hiro, dicendo che non ha dubbi sul fatto che sceglierà la SFIT perché più vicina, più pratica e meno costosa e che non lo abbandonerebbe andandosene in chissà quale città sperduta e lontana.   
Ha mentito sulle altre lettere di invito alle open day, ha mentito sulla sua voglia di cambiare aria per un po', perché ultimamente avrebbe bisogno di evadere da quella cittadina che lo sta soffocando tra ricordi e ingiustizie subite.   
Non può dirlo a zia Cass ma soprattutto non può dirlo a Hiro, perché solo l'idea di vedere quegli occhioni velarsi di malinconia e delusione lo uccide.

_I've been around the world but never in my wildest dreams_   
_Would I come running home to you_   
_I've told a million lies_   
_But now I tell a single truth_   
_There's you in everything I do_   
_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_   
_Remember when I broke you down to tears_   
_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_   
_I gave you hell through all the years_

 

Hiro non ha voglia di sentire suo fratello continuare a raccontare frottole. Sa benissimo che Tadashi sta lottando contro le sue stesse volontà, e che vuole andarsene e, malgrado sia consapevole del fatto che il suo desiderio sia più che legittimo, si sente tradito e messo da parte dalla persona più importante della sua vita.  
Se potesse, probabilmente, gli starebbe sempre appiccicato, sempre vicino, anche in silenzio. Ha solo bisogno di sapere che, quando ne ha bisogno, può stringerlo a sé e sentirsi meno solo del solito.  
È egoista, e lo sa; preferisce però sopporta il peso di quell'etichetta piuttosto che quello della malinconia.

  "Io non voglio farti del male, lo sai. Io voglio solo il tuo bene, non farei mai qualcosa che ti possa ferire.".

  "Tadashi, perché continui a mentirmi?" chiede Hiro, in tono esasperato, "Perché non mi dici chiaro e tondo che te ne vuoi andare?".

Quindi lo sa. Lo ha sempre saputo.   
D'altra parte si è diplomato a soli 13 anni. Non ne rimane poi tanto stupito, il maggiore.  
Solo avrebbe preferito che non avesse finto di non sapere nulla; sarebbe stato di certo meno doloroso per entrambi, aprire poi il discorso.

  "Perché fai sempre finta di non sapere le cose?" sospira Tadashi.

  "Perché così facendo ti do il tempo di cambiare idea… di pensare allo sbaglio che stai per fare. Non è forse vero che ha sempre funzionato così?".

  "Hiro, sta volta è diverso… sta volta si parla del mio futuro.".

  "Anche del mio.".

Già.  
Hiro non si rende conto del fatto che fino ad ora è stato il contrario. Non si rende conto che è stato lui, fino ad ora, a delineare il futuro di Tadashi e non viceversa. Tutte le scelte che il più grande ha preso sono sempre state in funzione del più piccolo. Ogni singola scelta della sua vita è stata influenzata dalla paura di allontanarsi da lui e fallire come fratello e tutore.   
Ma ora il futuro sta cambiando, le scelte sono più ardue. Quel tipo di decisione che non si può ripetere in futuro. Quel tipo di decisione che vale tutto l'oro del mondo e che va ponderata bene.   
Ma Tadashi sa anche che non può concedersi il lusso di essere così indipendente.   
Ironico.   
Possiede tutte le qualità per fare tutto ciò che vuole, ma l'idea di distruggere definitivamente una famiglia lo limita a tal punto.  
Eppure non può fare a meno di pensare che merita un futuro migliore di così, ma allo stesso tempo sa che per Hiro rinuncerebbe a qualsiasi cosa.

_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_   
_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_

Persino a vivere, se fosse necessario.

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong_   
_I've walked that road before_   
_I left you on your own_   
_And please believe them when they say_   
_That it's left for yesterday_   
_And the records that I've played_

  
 

_Please forgive me  
for all _

_...I've done_

È tutto difficile.  
Tadashi vorrebbe che tutto fosse diverso, che tutto inizi a mutare eppure non riesce a cambiare nulla.  
Tutto continua a rimanere com'è.  
L'entusiasmo che lo sovrasta ogni qualvolta prende una decisione, subito si spegne al ricordo che c'è Hiro al di sopra di ogni decisione. Non può permettersi di fare qualunque cosa voglia.  
E questa volta non sarà diverso, lo sa già.   
Lo ha sempre saputo, d'altra parte, che avrebbe di nuovo dovuto rinunciare.

  "Hiro,tu la conosci già la risposta, no?".

  "Vorrei solo sentirla dire dalla tua bocca... so che è così, ma ho paura lo stesso. Dimmelo. Dimmi che non te ne andrai da me. Per favore…".

Tadashi chiude gli occhi, dolorosamente.  
Sta di nuovo rinunciando, e sta volta ne va del suo reale futuro, del suo lavoro, del suo sapere, dei suoi desideri.  
Sfumeranno, di nuovo.  
Di nuovo dovrà accontentarsi.  
Di nuovo dovrà far finta che la cosa non gli cambi la vita, che è la stessa cosa, dopotutto.  
Che può realizzare i suoi sogni senza dover espatriare per forza, senza doversi allontanare da casa, che in fondo va bene così.   
È sempre andata bene così.

_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_   
_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_

Tadashi apre gli occhi, e ciò che sente dentro è solo una amara rassegnazione, che è talmente familiare che non fa nemmeno più così male.   
Rinunciare a qualsiasi cosa, pur di non ferire Hiro, è un l'unica cura che, paradossalmente, gli fa dimenticare anche quanto siano limitate le sue possibilità a causa di questo motivo.  
È giusto cosi. È giusto che sia lui ad assicurare un futuro a suo fratello, ed è questa consapevolezza che lo fa sentire un po' più sicuro. Un po' più risoluto.  
Sorride leggermente, un po' più in pace con se stesso, perché quella motivazione è più che valida, dopotutto.  
Gli alza la frangia corvina con una mano, e gli posa un bacio delicato sulla fronte che scalda il cuore del minore.

  "Io sarò sempre con te, Hiro.".

_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_   
_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_   
_I bet my life on you_

Hiro nasconde di nuovo la testa nel suo petto, ma si sente decisamente più tranquillo.  
Ha voglia di piangere, ma non lo farà mai davanti a suo fratello, così sorride e mormora, con una arroganza stranamente goffa:

  "So che lo farai".

_Fine._

  
 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

E' un periodo un po' così e io e la scrittura non riusciamo più a capirci, ma questa song fic avevo voglia di scriverla da troppo e mi stava corrodendo da dentro, che, malgrado tutto, abbia trasmesso ciò che volevo, anche solo un po'...  
La canzone è _“I Bet My Life”_ degli _Imagine Dragons_ , se volete andate ad ascoltarla che è bellina assai.  
Grazie a tutti colore che si sono soffermati a leggerla e che decideranno di perdere due minuti per lasciare una recensione.  
Un bacio.  
_Miryel_

 


End file.
